I'm Over You
by NarutoLuver35
Summary: Sakura sings three songs for Sasuke. The first song is: I will Survive. The second song is: Losing Grip. And the last one is: Over you. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto… I HATE ADMITTING IT!**

Sakura stood backstage, waiting for The Rookie Nine to come into the new restaurant. No one knew that Sakura had a new job as a singer at the restaurant except for Ino. Ino had been the one to get her the job, and was the one to pick out her songs for the night show tonight.

The only time Ino helped pick out songs was during a special event. And this special event was:

Sasuke Uchiha came home.

You might have thought Sakura would be happy, but she felt betrayed. She felt angered. She felt weak. So, she was going to let all of these emotions out with three important songs.

About fifteen minutes later, Sakura saw Naruto dragging Sasuke into the club, and pushing him, Kakashi, and Sasuke into a booth near the rest of the Rookie 9.

Sakura smirked and grabbed her microphone.

'Five more minutes,' Sakura thought, checking the clock above her sound check room.

Grabbing a head piece microphone (you know, the one that has a headband attached to it and… I'll put a picture up on my profile), put it on, and walked on stage. She could see the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"Are you ready?!" Sakura screamed, smiling after hearing the roaring cheer from the crowd.

"I'd like to dedicate these three songs to the old love of my life!" Sakura said, signaling the band to start playing.

"My first song is 'I will survive'. It explains my 'relationship' with Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura said, humming along with the music.

"_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  


_the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me!"_

After hearing the crowd's roaring approval, Sakura smiled and got ready to sing her next song.

"_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_chorus__  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  


_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_chorus___

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere."

By this time, Sasuke's eyes had actually widened!

Sakura smirked and said, "Well, I'd hate to wrap this up… but here is my last song, 'Over you!'.

_Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath_

_I felt if I was in way to deep, guess I let you get the best of me_

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd you, I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_Well, I'm putting my heart back together_

_Cause I got over you and I got over you_

_And I got over you."_

Once Sakura finished, the crowd went crazy, but Sasuke stared down at her plate.

'She's… over me…' Sasuke thought, a bit of regret in his eyes.

"Goodbye Sasuke…kun," Sakura said softly into the mike, taking off the head piece and walking back stage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell Ino to take my shift, I'm to pooped to take care of another patient," Sakura told her secretary named Yume.

"Hai Sakura-sama," Yume responded, writing a note for Ino.

"Good night," Sakura said, grabbing her back and medical coat.

She left the room and started to walk down the hallway.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me."_

Sakura stopped in her tracks. That voice… was so familiar to her.

"_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out."_

Sakura turned her head to find the source of the music, only to widen her eyes and drop her bag and coat.

"_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me."_

Sakura stared at the boy singing to her.

"Sasuke-kun," she let herself whisper.

"_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me. _

_What hurts the most, was being so close. _

_And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. _

_Never knowing, what could've been. _

_And never seeing that loving you, was what I was trying to do."_

During this pause, Sakura walked over to him, staring up at his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you, everywhere I go, but I'm doing it. _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. _

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know if I could do it over. _

_I would trade, give away all the words, in my heart… that I left unspoken."_

Sakura smiled at him, listening to his amazing voice.

"_What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, but watching you walk away. _

_Never knowing, what could've been. _

_And never seeing that loving you, was what I was trying to do…_

_And never seeing that loving you… was what I was trying to do," _Sasuke finished up singing.

Sakura looking into his moist eyes, and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke leant into her embrace, and hugged her back too.

"I was never really over you," Sakura whispered.

"I will never be over you," Sasuke whispered back to her, kissing her on her forehead.

**Sorry that this wasn't too good. Oh yeah, the italics were the lyrics Sasuke was singing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura looked at the man who was hugging her.

Her beloved Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered into his chest.

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the hospital together, resting under a cherry blossom tree next to a nearby park.

"Sasuke-kun… where does this put us now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked down at the girl resting in his arms and shifted his eyes to the sky.

"I want a relationship, I love you, but what do you want to do?" Sasuke responded.

Sakura smield and snuggled into his chest.

"Come on," Sakura said, getting up and dragging him to a restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"On a lunch date," Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

For the next week, the two made small dates, and eventually started a relationship.

Tenyearslatertenyearslatertenyearslater

"Sasuke-kun! Go get Yoshiko!" Sakura yelled to her husband.

"I'm feeding Toro right now," Sasuke yelled back.

"Iwari! Go put Yoshiko to sleep, she's crying!" Sakura called out to her five year old daughter.

Although Yoshiko was young, she was very smart.

After three years, Sakura and Sasuke got married. After five years, Sakura and Sasuke had their first daughter, Iwari. After seven years, they had their first son Toro. And lastly, after nine years, they had Yoshiko.

"Life is good, isn't it?" Sakura asked her husband, kissing his nose after she put Yoshiko to sleep.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders nonetheless.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you too," Sasuke said after Sakura fell asleep.

To them, life was good.

**Finished. I know that this last chapter wasn't that good, but it was all I could think of. Sorry if I wrote that the story was complete, but others wanted three chapters. **


End file.
